A Stranger Stars Hollow
by Bara-Minamino
Summary: This story is a bit over my head at the moment, so I'm putting it on hiatus until I get some more experience. See profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so be nice! And Gilmore Girls fans, don't be afraid to read this if you've never heard of Yu Yu Hakusho before, just give it a chance and I think you'll like it.

Gilmore GirlsxYYH crossover

Pairings:

Luke/Lorelai

Kurama/Rory (a little one-sided on Rory's part)

Logan/Rory

This story takes place after the Dark Tournament and after Season 5 for the Gilmore Girls

Summary for Gilmore Girls fans: Ever since 4 strange boy's moved into town things haven't been the same. People keep disappearing and Taylor is acting really strange. Will these things put a damper on Lorelai's engagement? And what's Luke's big secret?

Summary for YYH people: The detectives have a new mission, to get a ring that makes the wearer invulnerable to demon attacks back, safe and sound, into Spirit World's vaults. The only problem is that the thief is disguised as a normal human in a town called Stars Hollow. What does the mysterious rogue plan do to do and will the detectives be able to stop him?

I feel a little iffy about this chapter, but I know that once the two shows meet, it'll get better. So just bear with me 'till the second chapter, which I will post in probably a half-hour. Please tell me what you think. I want to improve my writing skills and I won't be able to unless I get some truthful feedback.

---------------

In America, in a town called Stars Hollow, a mysterious man seemed to

appear out of nowhere onto the dark city streets. He moved from shadow to

shadow unseen, his footsteps unnaturally silent. 'I have done it!' thought the

man, 'The world will fall to me, and then she will be mine.' He grinned insanely

before reaching his destination and then, falling asleep under the guise of a normal man.

--- _Spirit World _------

'Signing papers is so annoying!' Thought Koenma as he worked on stamping an endless pile of papers while wishing for an excuse to not do them.

As though anwsering his prayers a blue haired pink-eyed girl came into his office at a run. "Koenma-sama" cried the girl. "There's just been a break in!"

"Impossible, Botan, no one can-"; a sharp siren cut him off.

"AH!" screamed Koenma, " BREAK IN, BREAK IN!"

Botan sweatdropped. "Koenma-sama, maybe you should call the guards." she said. "Oh, right." Said Koenma. He walked over to his desk and pushed a big red button.

Demonic guards jumped out of bed all around the palace and rushed to the vault doors, but when they got there the thief was already gone.

--- _Stars Hollow _-----

"COFFEE!" screamed a caffeine deprived Lorelai Gilmore as she ran into Luke's diner. She rushed to the counter, her curly brown hair swirling behind her, and sat down. Luke came over to her with a coffeepot and cup and poured her some of that sweet black liquid she loved so much. Lorelai looked thankfully at Luke with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, Luke, listen, about last night…." She started. "Don't worry about it." Said Luke "Just a momentary lapse in judgement. I understand, with Rory dropping out and everything else that's going on." he finished. Lorelai stared up at Luke, "How can you be so understanding? I mean, I asked you to marry me and then I just said sorry and left! How can you forgive something like that so easily?"

"Lore, really, it's not that big of a deal." He said sternly. After a few moments of silence Luke asked, "Hey, are you free tonight? I was thinking maybe we could go out."

"Sure, I'd love to." responded Lorelai surprised that something she thought would be a big deal had been worked out so easily.

"Okay, well, then I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"Okay. See ya then." said Lorelai as she got up to leave. Luke nodded a goodbye as he went to take an order and she walked out the door.

Luke finished taking the customers order and stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Opening the box he looked at the beautiful ring inside. 'I hope she likes this.' He thought before closing the box and putting the ring away.

---- _Japan _------

Yusuke Urameshi, a black haired punk in a green school uniform, sat on top of his school roof yawning. His brown eyes scanned the clear blue skies hopping for something to come and get him out of this terrible place called school. "Oh well, looks like there are no cases today."

He sighed. Soon, Yusuke's eyelids were drooping and he was asleep.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Yusuke woke up with a start. "AH! Don't eat me!" he screamed.

Opening his eyes he found himself staring at Botan in her usual bright pink kimono.

"Having a bad dream?" asked Botan with a smirk on her face. Yusuke glared at her.

"So did you come her just to annoy me or does Koenma need something?" he asked, hopping for a mission. He'd been really bored lately and killing some demons was just what the doctor ordered.

"Koenma has asked me to get the whole gang. Everyone's there except you." She said as she opened a portal to Koenma's office. Yusuke and Botan walked through and came in the Prince of the Underworld's office.

Yusuke looked around Koenma's office to see the three other spirit detectives in various places around the room. Hiei, with his black spiky hair and blood red eyes sat near the window, while Kurama was leaning against the wall to the right of the window, his red hair tucked behind his ears, his emerald eyes closed. Across from them, in front of Koenma's desk stood Kuwabara with his ginger colored hair and beady brown eyes.

"Bout time you got here Urameshi!" shouted Kazuma Kuwabara. Yusuke shrugged

"I was doing something important, I call it sleep."

"You idiot! Sleep isn't more important than this!"

"Do you even know what 'this' is?"

"Uh…Well, no. But it must be important for us all to be here"

"Tell me," interrupted Hiei, "were you born this stupid?"

"Why you! Come here and say that shrimp!" shouted Kuwabara.

"QUIET!" yelled Koenma, standing up and slapping his hands on his desk. "We have a very important matter to discuss!" The boys all stared at Koenma. 'What's he so upset about?' thought Yusuke, deciding against making a pacifier comment.

Having finally gotten everyone's attention Koenma began to explain the situation. "Something has been stolen from Spirit World's vault and I need you four to go and retrieve it." Instructed Koenma. "The item that has been stolen is called the Empowering Ring. It is a ring that allows the wearer to become invulnerable to demon attacks. It was stolen late last night, and we have evidence that a portal was activated in the vault. This portal led to a small town in America called Stars Hollow."

"So, all we have to do is go find the demon and kill it? That's easy enough." said Kuwabara

"It's not that simple. Even though we know where the portal led to we can't find who stole the ring. We checked for demons in the area and found none, but there has been an increase of what we suspect are demon related killings."

Yusuke wondered how you could tell if the killing was done by a human or a demon as Koenma went on.

"We are sending you all their undercover, to find out who is responsible for the killing and to get the ring back. The demon doing all this must be using a spell to hide his demonic attributes so don't overlook anyone."

Having finished explaining everything Koenma sat down and waited for the questions and complaints he knew were coming.

"So, wait, let me get this straight. You are sending us to this Stars Hollow place to find a undercover demon who is killing people and stole your ring?" asked Yusuke.

Koenma nodded.

"So, how long will that take?" asked Kuwabara.

"It depends. You'll probably be there for a while. This demon has hidden itself really well."

Kurama sighed inwardly. This mission would probably take a long time. What excuse could he use this time?

As though sensing Kurama's predicament Koenma said "Oh and don't worry about making up an excuse Kurama. We've got it covered."

Kurama nodded.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That you're going to be in a summer exchange program." Responded Koenma.

'That'll work' thought Kurama.

"Are we done now?" asked Hiei impatiently, he didn't like being called to Koenma's office, it made it seem like Koenma had power over him, and being aggravated was just in his nature.

"If there are no more questions, then you may leave." said Koenma.

Botan opened up a portal back to the city and everyone walked through it to their different destinations. School was over by now so Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to their respective homes. Hiei however just went up a tree, laid down, and took a nap.

----_ Stars Hollow _----

Luke Danes was working in his diner when he saw Taylor walk by. "Ceaser, watch the place for a few seconds, I'll be right back." said Luke, before running outside to talk to Taylor.

"Taylor!" Luke shouted, trying to get his attention, but Taylor just kept walking like he hadn't heard Luke.

"Taylor, wait up!" Taylor still just kept walking. Luke ran a little faster and finally caught up with Taylor.

"Taylor, look, I know I just told you I didn't want the house, but I was wondering if I could have it back…...What's wrong?" asked Luke. Taylor was looking at him strange.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Taylor as though he had never seen Luke before in his life. "No," said Luke sarcastically, "I'm talking to the other Taylor behind you!' Much to Luke's amazement Taylor started to look around. Luke just ignored Taylor's odd behavior and asked, "Look, do I have the house or not."

"Sure, take it. It's yours"

"Alright then… Uh…thanks." Said Luke awkwardly.

Something was definitely wrong with Taylor and Luke was going to figure out what.


	2. New Arrivals

------_Japan_------

Yusuke Urameshi was packed and ready to go. All his clothes were thrown (literally) into bag, and he'd told Keiko and his mom he was going.

"I'm leaving!" shouted Yusuke as he grabbed his bag and walked past his mom's room. He walked out the door and made his way over to the forest clearing where everyone had agreed to meet.

When he got to the clearing Yusuke wasn't surprised to see everyone already there waiting for him. It was 2:15 and the meeting time had been 2:00.

Yusuke walked up to everyone else.

"Great! Now that everyone's here we can go!" said Botan in a voice that was far too cheerful. "Yes," said Hiei, "the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back form this stupid mission."

Botan opened up the portal to Stars Hollow and everyone stepped through to the inside of a well furnished house.

"This is the house where you'll be staying at while you are here." said Botan as the boys started looking around their new living quarters.

"Hey, the fridge is empty!" said Kuwabara grumpily when he opened the fridge. Botan walked in the kitchen.

"That's because you have to by food at the grocery store."

"But I don't have any money!"

"Don't worry about money, this drawer" said Botan as she walked over to a drawer next to the sink and opened it, "Will supply you with an infinite amount of American money, but only buy what you need or else people might get suspicious."

Kuwabara stared at the money drawer in wonder as Kurama came into the kitchen.

"How will people be able to understand us?" asked Kurama. "I'm the only one who can speak English, and I'm not very good at it."

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me I almost forgot!" said Botan as she reached into a hidden pocket on her kimono. When she pulled out her hand she opened it to reveal four key chains.

"These key chains will make it so that everyone can understand you know matter what you say! Just push it" she said, demonstrating by squeezing the key chain, "and it'll turn on!" The key chain turned blue and Kurama felt a small energy wave circle him for a second.

"Just squeeze it again to turn it off." She said as she handed him one and then turned around to give one to Kuwabara and explain it to him.

Botan went around the house explaining the same thing to everyone else and showing them where all the rooms were. An hour later Botan left to go back to Japan and the boys were left at the house wondering what to do next.

"Is anyone else hungry?" asked Yusuke suddenly. Kuwabara's stomach rumbled. Yusuke and Kurama laughed and Hiei smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He finished

"Then let's go find a restaurant." said Kurama smiling as he moved towards the front door.

The gang walked down the sidewalk looking around for any sign of fast food. People walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction stared at them as they passed. Who were these new strangers?

"What are they staring at?" asked Kuwabara as another person stared at them as they walked past.

"I think it's the clothes." Said Yusuke looking himself up and down.

He and Kuwabara's clothes were relatively normal, but Hiei with his black cloak and Kurama in his Chinese style clothing stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hmm…" said Kurama, their clothes did stick out, "Maybe we should go buy normal clothes after we eat."

"I will not wear filthy human clothing." said Hiei, being the fire demon that he was.

Kurama inwardly sighed. "Hiei to complete this mission we need to fit in, and the sooner we do the sooner we can leave. You said so yourself."

"Hn." Hiei replied, and Kurama smiled knowing that he had talked Hiei into the idea.

"FOOD!" shouted Kuwabara as they saw a small diner. Kurama read the sign on the outside. 'Luke's Diner' he thought as he read.

The spirit detectives turned their key chain translators on and walked inside.

----_Elsewhere in Stars Hollow_--

Luke and Lorelai sat at an elegant table, in a fancy restaurant, eating desert, and boy was Luke nervous. Tonight was the night when he had planned to ask Lorelai to marry him. At least that's what he thought, but every time the right moment came, he chickened out. Now the evening was almost over and Luke was worried he wouldn't get up the guts to ask her before the date ended.

"Luke is everything alright?" asked Lorelai. "Uh, yeah. Everything's, ah, fine. Why do, do you ask?" replied Luke nervously.

"Well, you've been acting kind of jumpy all night, so I just thought that maybe something was on your mind."

"Well.. Oh, what the hell. Look Lorelai, when you asked me to marry you, at first I was shocked, but then after you left, I was thinking about it and, well, I realized something. I love you Lore."

Lorelai swallowed nervously. Was Luke doing what she thought he was doing?

"I…uh… I love you too, Luke." Replied Lorelai shakily.

"So then I thought, why can't we? I mean if you love me and I love you, what's so crazy about the idea of getting married!"

"There's nothing crazy about that."

"Exactly."

"So… Lorelai," said Luke in a calmer tone " I was wondering… would you marry me?"

"Oh, Luke." She said smiling, "Yes!"

Lorelai had never been happier in her life. This was nothing like the time when Max asked her, there was no doubt, no worry. Her and Luke, it, it felt right.

"Oh my god! I have to call Rory!" said Lorelai; she wanted Rory to be the first to know that Luke and her were getting married.

"Go ahead," said Luke while he waved a waiter over.

He payed the bill and Lorelai picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

------------------Author's Note-----------------

Sorry this is kinda late and short. I'll update really soon. Tell me what you think in a review! I know the last chapter sucked, but this one was pretty good, right?


	3. New House

(Changed some stuff in this chapter)

Hey people, me again! I'm not getting many reviews, but I looked on the hit count and about 14 people actually read the first chapter and then went on to the second, so I'm happy. It would be nice to get just 1 review, but that's okay.

Review Responses:

TheLadyG- Thank you so much for your kind review, I was a little worried about people not knowing GG very well, but you have reassured me. Truth be told though, I'm more worried about Gilmore people not getting the YYH stuff. Also, I just want to say that I love your story "Motherly Love" People reading this, if you're looking for a good YYHxHP story, check out "Motherly Love."

NOTES:

-I redid some stuff in the "Koenma" scene in the first chapter. Nothing important, but you can check it out if you want.

-This will be my last short update! I will probably submit a longer chapter (at least 9 pages) sometime next week, and if I haven't just e-mail me a reminder and I'll get right on it.

- I know that it would have to be 9:00 AM in Tokyo to be 8:00 PM when the gang got to America, but please just disregard the laws of time when you read that part.

-I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is. Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own ANY TV shows. It's a shock I know. I mean who would've guessed that someone didn't actually own the TV shows they wrote about on a fanfiction site? The name of the site is so terribly unclear, so I can see why you would think that

There you go! My sarcastic disclaimer. Now enough chitchat, on with the story. Oh, and I apologize in advance for any Gilmore OoC-ness.

----- _With Lorelai and Luke -----_

"Hi, it's Rory, I'm not here right now, Leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye. BEEP." Lorelai closed here cell phone angrily. The only thing she wanted to do was to tell her daughter her wonderful news and she couldn't get through!

"Something wrong?" asked Luke. "Voice mail." said Lorelai in explanation. "Oh." Luke nodded his head in understanding.

He paid the check and they got up to leave. While they were walking to the car in the parking lot Luke reached in his pocket. "Oh. I almost forgot, here's your ring." he said with a smile on his face as he pulled it out and gave it to her.

Lorelai opened the box and smiled when she saw the ring. "Luke, it's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it." said Luke with a smile.

They got in his truck and Luke started to drive home while Lorelai tried to call Rory for the 3rd time that evening. Suddenly Luke had an idea.

"Hey, my house is the other way." said Lorelai when Luke turned the opposite direction down the street.

"I know. I want to show you something."

"Luke, what could you possibly show me that would top the great thing that has happened tonight." asked Lorelai.

Luke just smiled at her and pulled up to the Twickham house.

"You wanted to show me the Twickham house?" asked Lorelai with a confused smile.

"No," said Luke "I wanted to show you our house."

"Our house?" asked Lorelai with a small laugh. Then she realized Luke was serious.

"Oh my gosh, Luke. You bought this house? But, I already have a house." said Lorelai a little worried.

"I know you have a house." started Luke, "but I always thought that if I ever got married and, you know, started a family," he said saying the last part in a tone that suggested he thought that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon, "I'd want to live here. We don't have to move if you don't want to though, I know you like your old pla-"

Lorelai kissed him mid-sentence.

"Luke, this is fine" she said smiling. She had never been happier than she was right now.

"You bought us a house." she said staring at it in wonder.

------ _With the Boys -------_

"I can't believe the clothing store was closed!" shouted an angry Kuwabara.

After they had eaten, they boys searched around town for a clothing store, but when they finally found one, it was closed!

"Well, it is almost 9:00 at night here." informed Kurama.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about the time difference…"

"Trust you not to notice the moon was out instead of the sun." replied Hiei with a smirk.

"Ya' know what Hiei, one day I'm gonna-"

"Look, we're here." interrupted Kurama not wanting the fight to escalate any higher. He opened the mahogany door and they all walked inside.

"What do we do now?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know about you idiots, but I'm going to bed." Said Hiei as he went up the stairs

"That's a good idea." said Kurama to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "It'll help us get adjusted to this time zone."

Kurama headed up the stairs to his room as Yusuke and Kuwabara completely disregarded what he had said and stayed downstairs to beat on each other and watch TV.

When Kurama walked past Hiei's room he saw through the open door that the window was open. He walked inside and looked out the window to see Hiei in the tree outside with the bandana covering his Jagan removed.

The Jagan eye closed and Hiei put the bandana back on.

"Find anything?" asked Kurama. Hiei jumped back inside and shook his head.

"No demons, but there were two really odd energy signatures."  
"Human ones?"

"Hn. That was the weird thing, I couldn't tell. I couldn't even see where the signatures were coming from."

"Hmm…" Kurama turned and left the room to go to his own.

'One odd energy signal might be the demon thief, but two? An accomplice possibly?'

Kurama got in to bed and fell asleep. Still pondering these strange clues.

---- Author's Note ---

Sorry again for the short chapter guys, remember, next week expect a much longer chapter. Don't forget to review!


	4. Secrets

Me again! Told ya' I'd post the chapter sometime next week. Well here it is.

NOTES:

-I haven't heard anything disproving the fact that Liz and TJ (Luke's sister and her husband) still live in Stars Hollow, so I'm going to say they do.

- (for YYH people) Liz sells jewelry at booths in Renaissance fairs

-(for Gilmore Girls people) "Baka" means idiot and "Ningen" means human as opposed to "Yokai" which means demon.

-I've edited all previous chapters for probably the final time.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

J.Stone- Thanks for your kind review! I'm glad that you liked my story even though it's something you wouldn't normally read.

DISCLAIMER: See the 3rd chapter.

------_Luke's Diner in the Morning _-----

It was another busy day at Luke's. The sun was shining through the windows and all the tables were full of customers with pancakes and other breakfast foods.

Luke was wiping the counter when someone else walked in through the diner's door.

"Hey big bro."

Luke looked up startled, to see his little sister walking up to the counter. She sat down at a stool and Luke got her some coffee.

"Hey Liz! You leaving soon for the fairs?" asked Luke, he thought his sister would have left town by now.

"Yeah, me and Teej are leaving tonight. I just came to say bye. Also, I heard a little rumor that you and Lorelai are getting married."

Luke cracked a smile when Liz said this. The idea that he and Lorelai were getting married was still so new he couldn't really believe it was happening. When Liz saw Luke smile she knew the rumor was true.

"So, you're finally tying the knot. Gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" asked Luke. Liz gave Luke a meaningful stare.

"Oh…that." Said Luke suddenly getting what his sister was hinting at. "No."

"Luke! Why not? You can't go into marriage keeping secrets like this."

"I just don't see why I have to tell her. Did you tell TJ?"

The door rang and some customers walked in.

"Yes I told TJ."

"See- Wait. Really? You told TJ?" Luke found this hard to believe. TJ didn't seem like the kind of guy you'd tell secrets like that to.

"Of course I told TJ!" said Liz a little louder than necessary upon seeing the look of disbelief on Luke's face.

"Whatever," said Luke shaking his head as though clearing the disbelief from his mind. "I just don't see why she needs to know." He said in a tone that suggested the conversation was over, but Liz didn't let up.

"You don't see why she has to know?"

Luke let out an aggravated sigh "No, I don't."

"What if you two have kids and they get 'the ears.'"

"I know a spell that will cover that up." said Luke in a more hushed tone, leaning in so that only his sister could hear.

"Straight from the womb!" shouted Liz so that the people near her turned around to see what the fuss was all about

Liz apologized to the people for disrupting their meals before turning back to Luke.

"The point is that you can't marry someone and keep a secret like that locked up."

Luke sighed. He had known that he would he have to tell Lorelai about his "heritage", but he was, well, he was scared about what her reaction would be.

"I know I have to tell her, it's just that I don't have a good history when it comes to telling people about that."

"Rachel didn't really love you Luke."

Luke didn't say anything and continued to wipe the counter off. Liz finished her coffee, paid for it and left.

'I know that Lorelai will accept it if she really loves me, but it's not something I want to risk.'

-----------------

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked into Luke's diner the next morning. They still hadn't gotten any groceries since the stores were all closed last night.

They all sat down at a table and Yusuke put his head on the table in an attempt to fall back asleep. He and Kuwabara had stayed up almost all night and were really tired.

Kurama and Hiei however, having gone to bed earlier were wide-awake. Awake enough to hear the owner and a customer arguing about something.

Ears? Spells? Secrets? These two definitely had a big secret and Kurama planned on figuring out what. 'Does he have the weird energy signal?' Kurama asked Hiei telepathically. 'I'm not sure,' responded Hiei, 'This place is spelled to block demon energy, I can't use my Jagan.'

Can't use the Jagan? That was odd. If the diner owner was human then how did he know spells to block demonic energy? This suggested that he was a demon.

Then again it could have been one of his employees or a customer, but considering the conversation he had just overheard, all evidence pointed at Luke.

A waitress came over interrupting Kurama's musings.

"What can I get you?" she asked taking out a pad of paper and getting the pen from behind her ear. They all ordered and the waitress walked away to take another table's orders. Soon their food came and Yusuke took a sip of coffee immediately perking up.

"So." said Yusuke, speaking for the first time that day, "What's today's agenda?"

"Buy normal clothes and then get groceries." said Kurama taking a bite of his pancakes.

The door rang as someone came in and Kurama looked up to see a beautiful woman with curly dark brown hair walk by. She stared at them (wouldn't be the first person) when she passed on her way to the counter and took a seat.

"Who are those guys?" Lorelai asked Luke indicating the four spirit detectives. Luke looked to see whom she meant. "The Asian guys?" he asked while getting her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah"

"No idea." Said Luke.

'Strange.' Thought Lorelai. She would have definitely noticed them if they had been living here. They stuck out like a sore thumb. Oh well, she'd ask Babette, or Miss. Patty about it later.

"So, did you get a hold of Rory last night?" asked Luke.

Lorelai huffed. "No, but I'll get a hold of her eventually." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee before proceeding. "So, thought about any wedding plans yet?"

Luke and Lorelai continued talking unaware that their conversation was being heard.

'This girl must be the one that other woman was referring to ' thought Kurama as Yusuke paid the bill. They all got up and walked out the door.

On their way to the clothing store, they turned off the translators so that no one could over hear Kurama explaining what he had heard.

"So, you think the thief is that diner guy?" asked Yusuke when Kurama had finished explaining everything to them.

"He's the only suspect we have so far." Responded Kurama as he opened the door to the clothing store and they all walked inside.

---------------

Lorelai finished her coffee and left the diner to go to the Inn she owned and worked at. On her way to her car she spotted the new Asian guys walking over to a clothing store. Miss Patty was staring at them, and Lorelai walked over to her to see if she knew anything.

"Hi Miss Patty." Said Lorelai startling the older woman who was still staring at the boys.

"Oh hi Lorelai." Responded Miss Patty once she regained her composure.

"So, know anything about the Asian guys?"

"Not much. Story has it that they just showed up in a house last night. No moving trucks or anything."

'That's strange' thought Lorelai

"Really? Do they live by themselves?" she asked

"Not sure," responded Miss Patty. She was silent for a little bit before moving on to a new, and to her, a more interesting topic.

"SO, I heard you and Luke are getting married."

'Wow, news really does travel fast.' Thought Lorelai.

"Yeah."

"That's wonderful!" shouted Miss Patty. "I always knew you two would get together"

"M-hm" Lorelai affirmed while nodding her head. "Well I gotta go to work, see you late Miss Patty!" shouted Lorelai as she walked away, got into her car, and drove to work.

------------

Luke was cooking something when he heard a cell phone ring. He turned to point at the "No Cell Phones" sign, but stopped when he saw a familiar cell phone next to the cash register.

Lorelai had left her cell phone at the diner when she had stopped buy this morning! Luke knew she would want the phone with her in case Rory called to answer one of her mother's messages.

Luke finished cooking and told Ceaser to take over for a while before he grabbed Lorelai's cell phone and walked outside, only to be run into by a couple of teenagers.

"Sorry," said the redhead. "Watch were you're going." Luke told him, always so nice to strangers (not). Before turning towards his truck.

"Sorry to bother you, but could you tell us where the grocery store is?"

'Man is this kid persistent.' Thought Luke while taking a closer look at the boys in front of him. One was average height with black hair greased back, 'Who wears their hair like that anymore?' thought Luke before looking at the second kid who had orange hair in this weird Do, and was really ugly. 'Feel kinda sorry for him.'

The third guy was shorter than all the rest, but he looked the oldest and he smelled like a demon, and the last kid, the kid who was addressing him, had long red hair and he looked kind of…well… kind of girly **(Curse you, Luke, for thinking that!). **

"The market's right over there." said Luke pointing. "Now if you don't mind I have to go."

Luke got in his truck and drove quickly to the inn, all the while wondering why there was another demon in his town.

-----------Author's Note-----------

YAY! They meet Luke, and Luke meets them! Okay, I thought this chapter would be bad in the beginning, but now I kinda like it! I'm sorry it's only 7 pages, but that's pretty long right? Next chapter Rory finally comes in, if only for a second.

Question from me, is my story the kind you just read until there is no more and then never see again? Just wondering. Also, does my story suck? Because I was reading this crappy story with 300 reviews, and got a little mad that something so badly written was getting so many reviews.

Expect updates every Wednesday from now on. You can check my profile to see how much of the next chapter I've finished.


	5. Realizations

Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is a week late. I had a lot of stuff going on and also, was kinda avoiding writing this (don't shoot me!). Also, there's a new rule on that makes it so authors can't reply to reviews. If you have an account and would like to sign the petition against this outrageous rule leave a review so I can send you the petition.

NOTES:

-Tell me what you think of the Rory/Lorelai conversation. I'm worried that it didn't turn out right. I was going for Rory realizing that she doesn't really want to quit Yale, but still be iffy over whether she should or not.

-Actually, I'm more worried about Rory's "speech" with Logan. Tell me what you think please.

-I think I'm writing Luke a little out of character (OoC). Anyone got any tips?

-I know the whole "him driving to the inn to give her the cell phone" thing is really lame, but needed Luke to run into the YYH gang outside of the diner, and that's the only thing I could think of. If someone thinks of something better tell me

-Started story plot for a second fic after canceling "Gender Bender"

---------------------

"Yes Manny, I understand you are very busy, but if I don't get some sheets I'm gonna die!" screamed Lorelai into her cell phone. Her linen guy had a big delivery at another place that was taking longer than expected, and if she didn't get some more sheets soon her guests might just kill her.

"God, thank you Manny, you are a life saver." Manny had agreed to get her some more sheets pronto. Just then Luke walked in. Lorelai was surprised to see Luke because he was usually working now.

"Hey Luke." said Lorelai in an inquiring tone. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well you left your cell phone at the diner so I came to give it to you in case Rory called." Responded Luke handing over the cell phone. Lorelai took it from him and glanced at the screen, it said "1 Missed Call", but there weren't any messages

"Thanks Luke." She said as she scrolled to the call history. Luke turned to leave and went back to the diner while Lorelai's heart leapt as she saw a familiar number. Rory's.

Lorelai quickly dialed the number. "Hello?" said a soft, kind of worried voice on the other end.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you."

"I heard" responded Rory thinking of the 7 messages she had received.

Rory thought she knew where this phone call was going so she just started in right away with her nervous babble.

"Look mom, I know you think I should go back to Yale, but I need this time to get refocused." Rory finished flying through this sentence and took a few deep breaths waiting for her mom's reply. Surprisingly she heard laughter on the other end.

Rory grew a little mad. Did her mom think something as serious as quitting Yale was something to laugh at? Maybe she thought it so silly she couldn't help but laugh. Or maybe her mom had just finally cracked.

"What's so funny?" sad Rory frowning. On her cell phone Lorelai could hear Rory's hurt tone and immediately stopped laughing.

"Nothing."

"Well something must be funny because you were laughing."

"I was just laughing at how something so important could slip my mind."

At least her mom knew how important this was. Now the question was what could have happened to make her forget.

"So…That's not why you called?" asked Rory.

"No that's not why I called."

"Oh." Rory paused for a minute, feeling a little silly and wondering why she had gotten angry, and the real reason her mom had called. "Then why did you call?"

"Well, you're never going to believe this, but Luke asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my god, he did!" screamed Rory in excitement. "What did you say."

"I said yes!"

"YOU DID?"

"What, is that so hard to believe?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "No, I just can't believe you're getting married

"I know, me neither"

They were both quite for a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Look," said Lorelai starting the conversation again. "I know me and you have this whole argument thing going on. But maybe, I don't know, maybe we could just forget about it for now? I don't want us to be arguing during a time when, well, when we're supposed to be happy."

"Yeah, okay." Said Rory nodding as she spoke.

"So then, could you come up here?" asked Lorelai hopefully.

"Sure." Said Rory now smiling. Staying with Grandma and Grandpa was nice, but it was also kind of creepy. It was so different compared to her and her moms house. Rory and Lorelai said their good byes and Rory hung-up.

She turned to her bed and started to pack while pondering the conversation she had just now. Why had she been angry when she thought her mom had not cared about her going to Yale? Didn't she want her to "not" care? Then she could skip this year and not feel bad.

Rory was confused. she didn't understand what she was feeling. She needed reassurances that she was doing the right thing. So, she picked up the cell phone and stared to dial.

Someone picked up.

"Ace?"

"Hey Logan, what's up?" said Rory trying to make this feel like a normal conversation.

"Not much here. And you?" Here we go thought Rory, plucking up her courage.

"I have something to tell you." She paused for a few seconds. Logan got a little worried.

"…What is it Ace?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm not going to Yale next year."

"What? Why?"

"I need to refocus, think about what I want in life."

"What are you talking about. You know what you want. You want to be a journalist." Where was this coming from?

" N-not, not anymore. I don't have it."

"Don't have it…?" Logan was baffled. What was Rory talking about? Then a thought struck him.

"Wait a minute… Is this about my father? Did he say something to you?"

Rory could hear the anger in Logan's voice, so she tried to explain what was going on so that he would understand.

"He was just trying to help me. He's stopping me from falling into disaster!"

"No he's not. You're a good writer and you AND him, know it! Don't let him trick you Rory! You wouldn't be a journalist at Yale if 'you didn't have it.'"

No they were wrong. Mr. Huntzberger had experience, but it was nice to know that Logan cared… Then it hit her. She understood why she was upset when her mother laughed. It was because she wanted her to care. She didn't want her mother to give up on her like she had given up on herself.

Her mom's insistence that she was good enough, that she would do it, let her know she could do it. Even if she hadn't realized it. Maybe Lorelai and Logan were right. Maybe she was good enough. In fact, she knew she was.

"You know Logan," she started, "You're right. I am a good journalist. I don't care what anyone says. And I'll be at Yale next year. Nothing can stop me from making my dream of becoming a top journalist come true."

Logan had begun to worry more about Rory's extended silence on the phone, but then she made a complete turn around.

"Woah Ace. That was quite a speech. Should I clap?" asked Logan a smile on his face. Partly because of Rory's speech but mostly because he was proud of her for having realized what she wanted. He had planned on giving his father a piece of his mind, but now thought it unnecessary

Rory smiled and laughed. "I'll see you later Logan."

"See ya Ace."

Rory continued packing, joy radiating from her as she moved around the room grabbing everything she owned. Back to Stars Hollow we go…

------- Author's Note -------

Sorry, it's so short. I was going to make it longer and put the YYH people in it, but I was already really late with the update. I'll post the next chapter soon and then combine them. Kay? See ya soon!


End file.
